1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color management apparatus, a color management method and a computer readable medium storing a program thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a color management apparatus which generates, using a color prediction model, a color profile for a conversion between an input color and an output color, from data of the input color, which is input to a device, the input color being expressed by a device dependent color, and the output color, which is output from a device, the output color being expressed by a device independent color, a color management method applicable to the color management apparatus, and a computer readable medium storing a program thereof.
2. Related Art
Input devices and output devices such as a scanner, a display, a color printer and the like connected to a computer have mutually different color characteristics such as color gamuts. In order to pass colors between the devices, a color conversion is performed in accordance with profiles prepared for the respective devices based on the color characteristics of each device, so that the differences in color characteristics of the devices can be corrected and a user-desired color reproduced. A color profile for performing a color conversion between a device dependent color, and a device independent color, is commonly utilized. A profile is commonly generated by a method using a color prediction model, in which a data set (characterizations data), which represents the correspondence between a device dependent color and a device independent color with respect to a part of colors in a color space, is input to a color prediction model (also referred to as a “device model” or “color characterization”) to perform an estimation operation of relationships between a first color in a first color space and a second color in a second color space in accordance with a given algorithm.